Use Me to Use You
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Because, after all, it didn't mean anything, it was just sex. \AmandaXMichael one shot/ M rated! Not in canon. Reviews are love x


**A/N:** Inspired by my fanmix and the fact that I love Amanda and desperately want to her to get more screentime/plot.

I enjoy unconventional ships - if you don't then please don't read.

No specific timeline.

**Warning:** sex is basically the plot. Again if you don't like or are too young please don't read!

Use Me to Use You

_I know that you'll use me to use you_

"_Co-workers often develop physical and emotional attractions for one another"_ – Amanda 1x03

She titled her head to the side, questioning, but the glimmer of a smile showed that she knew he wouldn't resist. How _could_ he resist? A chance for sex without any strings was ideal for them both. They used each other as a means to an end – they didn't have to find partners willing for casual sex and after a while they grew to know each other's sexual appetites well enough that they could just respond without hindrance. But they didn't think of themselves as "friends with benefits" rather just the benefits as, whilst they had a professional respect for one another, privately they made no effort to build bridges between them. He didn't always like her and she wondered if he was too soft sometimes and she was too cold.

But sex worked well between them so, as she leaned against the door, eyes almost daring him to refuse, he knew he wouldn't stop this. He signalled for her to come in and looked away so he could avoid the small smug smile she wore as she shut the door with a tight snap and proceeded to walk towards him, heels clicking against the floor. Her touch was gentle as she reached out to touch his face but then suddenly gripped his jaw, turning his head forcefully to look at her, her nails digging into his jaw and there was a flicker of interest in his eyes.

She leaned up to kiss him hard and it jolted him into action, pulling her hand from his jaw, nails scraping him, holding both her hands in his tightly and pushing until her back hit the wall. She gasped from the impact but he didn't apologise and he heard her excited intake of breath. They played rough and hard before so he knew how far she would let him go and it was during rough sex that they often shared being the dominating partner, fighting throughout to overtake the other. It was titillating and as he kissed her fiercely he pressed his hardening erection against her, hearing her groan in response. He let her hands go as he reached out, running his hands over her body.

Perfect, cold and cruel Amanda. All that disappeared and she became sensual, hot and wild, arching towards him, pressing against him and scoring her nails down his back through his clothes. He shed his jacket and then her blouse quickly, her fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt whilst his own were unzipping her skirt, tugging it down off her hips. Michael took a step back and saw her chest rise and fall rapidly whilst his heart thundered in his chest. She angled her body provocatively; the sheer deep crimson silk and lace bra and panties made him swallow and his eyes revolved over her down to the high black heels she still wore. Heels, he remembered, digging into his back, his hips, once before.

Amanda watched him with smouldering eyes and let him take her by the hand and push her down onto his bed. With her auburn hair splayed out against the dark sheets, she looked like the perfect erotic fantasy laid out before him as he stared down. She caught his eye and passed her hands over her own body, lightly resting over her breasts then down her stomach, reaching the top of her thighs then over her hips. He tracked every movement, desire pumping forcefully through his body and then he undid the buckle of his belt and it was her turn to gaze as he stripped himself of his remaining clothes. Now naked, she licked her lips, eyes regarding his proud erection before sliding one leg up, opening her legs an inch to tease. He knelt on the end of the bed and pulled her shoes off; they clattered sharply on the floor before he reached under her and unclasped her bra.

Michael shifted and she had to widen her legs to allow him some room and titled her head up as he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue swept across her bottom lip before sliding into her mouth. His hand came up to her throat, pressing down for a moment, making almost choking her, before moving down to cup her breast. He rolled his thumb over her hard nipple then tweaked and she made a small sound in the back of her throat that vibrated into his mouth that was still locked with hers. His other hand slid down and stroked his fingers over her silk-covered sex; the silk was damp from her desire and the touch made a small jolt run through her.

She undulated her hips and when he didn't comply in touching her further she bit his lip. Head snapping up in shock he tasted blood and when he looked down at her, one eyebrow was raised again in a challenge and he felt a clash between anger and lust rise within him. Gripping her wrists tightly with one hand, raising them over her head, he yanked at her panties, almost tearing them and then he thrust two fingers inside. Amanda shuddered from the force and pleasure, moaning quietly and his kisses turned vicious on her mouth, her neck and breasts. Then again he suddenly stopped just before she came, released her wrists and sat back. He smirked seeing her gasp and ground her hips down frustrated. A dangerous glint came into her eyes and she slapped him hard, the sound was satisfying and so was the red mark on his left cheek. Before he could react she gripped him by the nape of his neck, dragging him down and crushed her mouth against his.

The sting of her slap had wild desire coursing through his body and shoving her legs wider he entered her and he heard her sigh in bliss. He wasn't gentle as he thrust into her, her body arched and writhed beneath, her nails scraped down his back and dug into his shoulders. It was animalistic and fucking good. With a hard push on his shoulders he found himself suddenly underneath her, a moment of confusion gave way to a slow smirk spreading over his face. Sinking her body back down onto him she slid up and down slowly, gradually building a faster rhythm and as she dug her fingers into his shoulder, she leaned down, mouth devouring his.

Michael gripped her hips tightly surging his own up but as he did he hauled her down and turned so that she was once more on her back. They were on the brink, his rhythm was now broken and her body gave spasms indicating how close she was. Her small choked cries which got louder as she reached her release, alongside with his deep grunts and groans that ended it a loud shout as, with a final buck of his hips, he came seconds after she did.

He collapsed half on her, his lungs desperately trying to haul in enough oxygen and by the sounds of it so was she. She nudged him to move and rolling onto his back next to her their panting breaths gradually quietened until they lay in silence with just the beating of their hearts. As her skin cooled a shiver ran down her spine and he shifted, pulling up the sheets, covering her. She blinked then tugged it up covering her chest then watched him stare at the ceiling. They didn't do pillow talk of any kind and soon enough he got up and, uncaring that he was naked, went and poured out some whiskey, draining it back in one.

"Nothing for me?" her voice penetrated the silence and half turning to look at her he viewed her over the glass rim. Sitting up, holding the sheet against herself, she looked almost modest but that wasn't her at all. That's why she was so good at her job – no one could really guess the steel and viciousness behind her beauty and that ever- cool expression hide that calculating mind.

He poured her out one and handed it to her before taking a few steps back. She drank it slowly eyes always on him then, placing the glass down on the table, she slid out of the bed and approached him standing right against him. He kept still as her hand came up and turned his head to the side as she viewed her slap and then she traced his slightly swollen lip and the red scratches on his shoulders, almost admiring her handiwork. Then, with a trace of a smile, she took a step back and retrieved her clothes. He poured himself another shot and kept his back to her closing his eyes tightly.

It was only until he heard her heels click on the floor and then the door shut firmly that he let out a breath he had been holding. He rubbed his hand over his face and he could taste her on his lips, feel her beneath his hands… He jerked out of those thoughts quickly and headed to the shower to wash it off because, after all, it didn't mean anything, it was just sex.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** Use Me to Use You lyrics by Trapt. Reviews are love x


End file.
